Snowflake
by Leeh Montagnana
Summary: ONE-SHOT Desde o primeiro dia, eles se gostaram, mas o destino não foi gentil. Foi cruel. Só que Bella sentia que cada floco de neve caído, era um sinal de que Edward nunca a abandonaria. Nem a morte pode acabar com um amor verdadeiro.


_Snowflake_

Capítulo Único

Renée Swan voltara mais cedo do escritório naquele dia; estava cansada por causa de alguns problemas com um cliente e só queria tomar um banho e curtir sua família. Adentrou seu pequeno apartamento, colocando as chaves, a bolsa e o casaco em cima da mesa de jantar e chamando pela filha pequena.

Não recebendo resposta, começou a procurar pela menina. Olhou nos quartos, na cozinha, na lavanderia e nas salas, mas nada da pequena. Já desesperada, foi olhar no cômodo que faltava: o banheiro. Escancarou a porta do aposento, e levou um susto ao olhar lá dentro.

Um pequeno banco de madeira que pertencia à cozinha estava na frente da pia de porcelana branca, dentro da qual estava a tesoura sem ponta que Bella usava na escola; algumas mechas do cabelo castanho-avermelhado de sua filha se encontravam em volta do banquinho e pequenas gotinhas de sangue manchavam o bege do piso.

Sentindo palpitações e o ar lhe faltando, ela ouviu o celular tocando. Trêmula e vacilante, Renée atendeu o aparelho. O número era desconhecido.

- Senhora Renée Swan? – perguntou uma mulher.

- E-ela mesma.

- Boa tarde, senhora, aqui é Ângela, recepcionista do Hospital Público de Manhattan. Estou ligando para informar de que sua filha acaba de entrar aqui e...

Renée não esperou a moça terminar de falar. Correu as escadas abaixo e pegou o primeiro táxi que viu para o hospital.

**Para ouvir:**

_Eliza Doolittle – Rollerblades_

www*youtube*com / watch?v=oud4oMWqfLY

Não podia acreditar no que via!

Entrara em disparada no prédio de esquina, desesperada pensando que veria a filha numa maca, entubada, ensanguentada, qualquer coisa! Qualquer coisa, menos isso que ela via agora.

Várias pessoas estavam em volta de sua menina, mas não por estar machucada. Muito pelo contrário, Bella estava completamente saudável e bem. Era sua atitude que fazia com que várias pessoas a rodeassem.

Bella, quando sofrera por conta de um efeito colateral de uma de suas vacinas, ficara internada no mesmo andar de um menininho, Edward. Ele estava aqui por causa de um diagnóstico pesado e triste: leucemia. Conheceram-se por acaso, em uma das andanças da menina pelos corredores. Ela o viu sentando em sua cama, colorindo um livro.

Sua cabecinha estava raspada por conta do tratamento e sua expressão estava cansada. Pegaram amizade imediatamente.

E agora, a menina estava com as mãos cheias de cabelos, estendidas para Edward. Com a tesoura sem ponta, ela cortara os próprios cabelos e viera entregar ao amigo pessoalmente. Machucara-se no dedo com um pequeno corte, mas que foi curado com um band-aid!

- Bella, querida, por que você fez isso? – perguntou Esme, a mãe do menino, a beira das lágrimas.

- Ué, tia Esme, porque eu tenho _muitos cabelo, muitos_. E desse jeito o Ed não sente mais _flio_ na _olelha_! – ela respondeu, como se fosse algo extremamente óbvio.

Edward estava de pé, de frente para Bella e pegou os cabelos das mãos da menina. Tirou seu boné vermelho e deu a ela, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ainda com as mãos cheias com o cabelo da amiga, Edward a abraçou bem forte.

- Te amo, Bells!

_**###**_

**15 anos depois...**

Era Natal e as famílias Swan e Cullen comemoravam juntas essa data festiva. E não era somente o feriado em si que comemoravam, mas também a alta que Edward recebera do hospital uma semana antes. Todos estavam incrivelmente felizes.

Juntos na sala de estar, as duas famílias conversavam animadamente. Charlie e Carlisle, sentados ao sofá; Esme, Renée e Rosalie ao chão enquanto ajeitavam os enfeites de Natal; enquanto Bella e Edward estavam ao piano, totalmente absortos um no outro para prestarem qualquer atenção ao que acontecia em volta deles. De repente, Edward chamou Bella para longe do pessoal e a levou até seu quarto.

- O que houve, Ed, algo errado? – ela perguntou. Via que seu namorado estava nervoso, pois mordia os lábios a toda hora e a cada respiração ele mexia nos cabelos ralos.

- Está tudo bem, pequena, é que eu queria conversar uma coisa com você.

Eles pararam na sacada do quarto dele. Ela se apoiou no parapeito de madeira, admirando a neve que caía e cobria toda a paisagem do Oregon de branco, dando um aspecto mágico ao bosque. Ele, no entanto, parara no batente das portas de vidro que separavam quarto de varanda, com as mãos nos bolsos e a cabeça baixa.

- Edward, venha ver que linda está a mata! – ela o chamou, mas ele não se mexeu. Percebendo isso, Bella foi até ele – O que foi?

- Bella, sente-se aqui. – ele disse, indicando a cadeira de vime ao seu lado. – Eu venho adiando esse momento há algum tempo já e acho que a hora certa chegou. Não quis fazer isso antes por medo e porque estava esperando minha alta no hospital e...

- Edward, você está me deixando nervosa...

Respirando fundo, ele se ajoelhou diante dela e tomou-lhe as mãos pequenas, olhando fundo em seus olhos castanhos cor de chocolate quente.

- Bella, desde que nos conhecemos naquele hospital, eu sempre tive a certeza de que você seria especial para mim. Isso se tornou ainda mais real quando você cortou os próprios cabelos para dar a mim. – ela sorriu, ruborizando – Naquele dia eu vi que gostava de você de uma forma diferente.

"O tempo foi passando e aquilo só foi aumentando dentro de mim, até que descobri que eu te amava. Amava e amo com todas as forças que tenho. Você é a mulher com quem quero dividir uma vida inteira; é com você que quero ter lindas crianças que vão nos enlouquecer quando jogarem farinha ao redor da sala e puxarem o rabo do cachorro. São os seus olhos a última coisa que quero ver antes de ir ter com Deus..."

Bella começara a chorar no momento em que ele dissera que a ama. Depois disso, encontrava-se num ridículo estado de soluços que encobriam seu sorriso.

- Acho que o que estou querendo dizer é que eu te amo mais que minha própria vida, Bella, e quero me casar com você. Eu já falei com nossos pais e eles nos abençoam; agora me resta saber... Isabella Marie Swan, você aceita se tornar minha esposa?

- Mas é claro que sim! – ela respondeu em meio às lágrimas, atirando-se nele e beijando-o com todo o amor que sentia.

_**###**_

_**9 anos depois...**_

**Para ouvir:**

_Damien Rice – Nine Crimes_

www*youtube*com / watch?v=VMGh3Ts5-WQ

Bella estava desolada. Entorpecida por tudo que acontecera, ela somente acariciava o enorme barrigão que mostrava o sétimo mês de sua gestação. Lembranças felizes, memórias alegres lhe dilaceravam o coração e mais lágrimas corriam por seu rosto.

Novo demais, as pessoas diziam.

Cedo demais, ela escutava.

Triste demais, os sussurros contavam.

Ninguém realmente entendia a profundidade do desespero que ela estava sentindo. Um vazio enorme, um buraco de agonia no peito lhe tirava o fôlego.

Sentia os braços do pai em volta de seus ombros e sabia que a mãe lhe apertava a mão solta. Todos estava lá. Seus amigos, seus parentes, algumas pessoas do trabalho. Todos a postos, caso ela precisasse de algo; sempre prontos para ajudar com qualquer coisa, independente do que fosse.

Todo mundo, menos quem ela mais queria.

Lembrava-se do aviso da mãe quando notificaram o noivado. "Tem certeza, filha? O estado dele é tão delicado...", ela dissera. Ficara emburrada até o dia do casamento, ao ver a filha sorrindo abertamente como não fazia há meses.

Então, de repente, o caixão que Bella encarava começou a afundar lentamente na terra. Um marco do início de tempos tortuosos. Aí, ela começou a soluçar.

Como se sentisse o desespero da mãe, o pequeno bebê dentro dela começou a dar pontapés, de uma forma que dizia: Estou aqui e tudo vai ficar melhor depois que eu sair. Um sorriso triste e lacrimoso se abriu no rosto da jovem mãe e viúva. O caixão descera totalmente e as pessoas começaram a ir embora assim que o coveiro jogou o primeiro montante de terra dentro da cova de Edward.

Ele não estaria com ela na sala de parto quando Anthony nascesse. Nem quando o menino começasse a andar e falar. Agora, ela estava sozinha. Teria de cuidar do bebê sozinha e continuar sua vida sozinha.

Depois do funeral, já dentro do carro de seus pais, Bella olhava pela janela para o frio e nublado dia de janeiro. Combinava perfeitamente com seu humor mórbido e melancólico. Ela encostou a testa no vidro frio e fechou os olhos, permitindo que uma última lágrima escorresse.

Ela jamais se esqueceria do homem que ele fora. Jamais se permitiria apagar da lembrança o brilho daqueles olhos verdes quando ela aceitara ser sua esposa e nem o sorriso que ele abrira ao descobrir que seria pai. Sentiu o solavanco do carro que parara lhe despertar do devaneio e abriu a porta, sendo consumida pelo vento frio que soprava.

De repente, não mais que de repente, como se fosse um sinal de que, apesar da falta que Edward faria, ele nunca a deixaria sozinha, começou a nevar. Depois do Natal em que Edward lhe propusera, nunca mais nevara em Forks. Só hoje, como se cada floco fosse uma parte dele que voltava a terra para apaziguar o calor febril que Bella sentia dentro de si.

Naquele momento ela teve certeza de que, não importa qual fosse a distância, Edward sempre estaria com ela.

Anthony chutou novamente e, sorrindo pela primeira vez em duas semanas, Bella acariciou sua barriga e entrou em casa, sentindo-se não feliz nem curada, mas em paz.

Sinopse:

Desde o dia em que se conheceram, eles se gostaram.

Mas o destino não quis ser tão gentil assim com eles. Chegou a ser cruel.

Mas Bella sentia que, a cada floco de neve caído dos céus, era um sinal de que Edward nunca a abandonaria.

Nem mesmo a morte pode por um fim a um amor verdadeiro.


End file.
